This invention relates to a container for holding foods, and more particularly, to such containers having integrated handles on both the top and bottom sides thereof.
Such containers, often called cake carriers, have many uses in the household. They are not only used for storing, holding or transporting cakes and pies, but are also used for food storage in general, to protect against flies and other pests, to prevent the food from drying out, and to store foods hygienically. In order to hold a cake or a pie, a relatively large container is required, which takes up valuable space in the kitchen or in storage areas. Such containers are used relatively infrequently.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a relatively large container for holding foods which is easy to manipulate and has a wide range of uses, without increasing production costs.
According to the present invention, a container for holding foods comprises a base member (1); a cover member (3) which is removably coupled to the base member (1) by a releasable locking engagement device; a first carrying handle (20) provided on a lower side of the base member (1); and a second carrying handle (11) provided on an upper side of the cover member (3). To achieve a substantially flat support surface for both the base member (1) and the cover member (3), the first and second carrying handles (20, 11) are integrated with and recessed into the contour of the base member (1) and of the cover member (3), respectively.
Putting carrying handles on both the top and bottom of the container makes it possible to use the plate or base portion of the container for carrying pies, cakes and the like and to use the hood or cover portion for containing salads and the like, and to carry the container from either handle, depending upon the contents of the container.
The versatility of the container may be further enhanced by providing chilling or heating elements in or under the base portion of the container.
The shaping of the cover enhances its utility still further.
In a preferred embodiment, an outer groove (12) formed between a substantially central recess (10) and a side wall (13) of the hood or cover member (3) makes it especially simple to mix foods, especially salads, with dressings or sauces.